Prophecygazer's Warrior Cat Lemons!
by Prophecygazer
Summary: I heard these were good for writing? I don't know. They seemed fun to write! I'm not accepting OC pairs, but I'll accept warrior cat pairings! Just tell in the comments. I accept love, lust, rape, incest, or solo! Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm giving these a try. I don't accept OC pairings, but crack pairings and any warrior pairings are accepted! Fill out this in the comments if you want a pairing, threesome, foursome, fivesome, etc. Just fill out the cat form multiple times for the total amount of cats. If you want solo, that's okay. Just fill out one form.

Name of Cat:

Genre (Love, Lust, Rape, Incest [Include Love, Lust, or Rape on this one], Solo, etc):


	2. Jayfeather X Briarlight

JAYFEATHER X BRIARLIGHT

Jayfeather padded into the medicine den, catmint clamped in his jaws. It had been a successful herb-hunting day, but he certainly didn't want to admit it. He kept the same, usual grumpy glare plastered on his face. He didn't want other cats to know he actually enjoyed being a medicine cat, but there was one cat that he always told everything to.

Briarlight.

He'd never had a friend greater than her. Although he hated to admit it, he'd dreamed about her multiple times...

But before they could get to any point, his dream had always faded.

"Hey, Jayfeather," the familiar she-cat's mew jolted him out of his thoughts. Her scent enveloped him for a moment, and he wished he could be covered in her fur, wrapped in her warmth...

Wait, he's a medicine cat! What was he thinking?

"Jayfeather!" Briarlight mewed, her ears red-tipped from embarrassment.

It was only in that moment did Jayfeather realize he was drooling and staring in her direction, though not seeing, but picturing her. How long had be been doing that?

"Sorry," Jayfeather mewed, blind eyes darting to the side, "it must be the catmint..."

"Oh, right.." Briarlight responded, pulling herself forward. Jayfeather could hear the dragging hind legs behind her. It was almost sickening.

"I'd just like to thank you for everything," Briarlight was close now. Jayfeather could feel her hot breath on his neck. It smelled of mint. She must've gotten into his supply...

Wait, was she planning this?

"B-Briarlight, what are you doing...?" Jayfeather had lost track of his catmint, somewhere dropped along the ground...

"Oh, nothing..." Jayfeather suddenly felt Briarlight pulling back quickly, "I... planned something... something to thank you."

So she had planned something! But what was it? He had a weird feeling enveloping his senses, and the area between his legs stirred.

"Alright," Jayfeather mewed, trying to contain himself.

"Lay down," Briarlight mewed. Jayfeather felt her pushing on his shoulders.

"Briarlight! Somecat may come in!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Shhh, it's okay, we just have to be quiet!" Briarlight mewed seductively, planting her paws on his shoulders and pushing him to the ground.

Jayfeather let out a weird moan, shutting his jaws quickly, Briarlight's laugh echoing in the medicine den.

"Just relax, this is your 'thank you' gift, right?" Briarlight hissed, a hint of lust rimming her voice. "I'll be doing you a favor.."

"Oh, please.." Jayfeather mewed.

"Oh, for sure," Briarlight hissed. Jayfeather felt his member stirring out of his sheath, and he let out a quiet hiss as he felt Briarlight's paws moving down his body, massaging his private areas.

"S-StarClan... Briarlight!" Jayfeather moaned as he felt Briarlight's tongue moving up his now-erect member. "P-Please..."

"Oh, there's more to come.." Briarlight mewed, and he felt a rush of cold air as her warmth left him.

"Oh.. great StarClan.." Jayfeather hissed. "Please, just do it..."

"Slow down, Jay, we'll get to it..." Briarlight mewed. Jayfeather felt her paws pushing on his shoulders as she mounted him. He wondered exactly HOW she could do it! She was paralyzed..

Maybe she had been saving this moment until she had enough strength...

Suddenly, Jayfeather felt Briarlight's walls sink onto his member, and he let out a quiet moan, pushing his hips upward.

Briarlight thrusted on top of him, letting out squeaks and moans as she rode the delighted medicine cat.

"Oh, yes, Briarlight, please!" Jayfeather mewed.

"Oh, StarClan, yeah!" Briarlight screeched, a little too loud, but Jayfeather didn't care. He began to feel a tingling in his lower regions. Briarlight screamed aloud as she climaxed, Jayfeather following after her.

"S-StarClan..." Jayfeather mewed. "Thank you..."

"No, thank you," Briarlight mewed.

-

"Congratulations, Briarlight, you are a mother to two kits.." Jayfeather's voice was solemn in the nursery. Briarlight refused to admit the father, but Jayfeather knew.

They both knew.


	3. Jayfeather X Hollyleaf

**AN: I'm catching up on these! 6 requests, wow. I didn't put much effort into the last one, but I'll do better this time. Here's JayxHolly for jayfeather444. Keep sending in those reviews! c:**

"Hollyleaf, can you grab those juniper berries for me?" Jayfeather's quiet voice echoed through the medicine den. Hollyleaf had been helping him out the last few days. An unexpected bout of stomach cramps and vomiting had engulfed the camp.

Jayfeather was sure it was just a common influenza that ran through the Clans once or twice every few 12-moon periods in leafbare. Hollyleaf nodded to Jayfeather, pushing the dark blue-purple berries over to her brother.

"Great, thanks," he responded. Hollyleaf murmured something and he looked up (though not seeing, obviously). "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she responded. Jayfeather could feel her green eyes burning through his fur. "It's just... You kinda have some berry juice... stuck in your fur."

"What?" Jayfeather mewed, trying to reach around and locate the spot.

"I'll get it for you," Hollyleaf mewed, giggling. Jayfeather felt her tongue rasping across his fur.

Jayfeather let out a grunt and felt his ears burning with embarrassment.

Suddenly, he felt Hollyleaf's tongue begin to rasp lower and lower down his back. "Hollyleaf, what are you doing?" He asked, confused, though not moving much, staying stiff as she continued.

"I think you have more down here," he heard her say quietly. Oddly enough, he stayed stiff but jerked up, surprised as her tongue lapped across his sheathed member.

"H-Hollyleaf.." He stammered, looking in her direction.

"I love you," she whispered. Jayfeather was suddenly bowled over and she was on top of him. He struggled, unable to get up.

"I-I love you too," he mewed.

"Great, then you'll enjoy this," she hissed quietly, her teeth scraping across his ear.

"I-I don't love you that way-" he started, but she held her paw to his mouth.

"Shhhh, somecat may hear," she mewed seductively, slowly brushing her fur up and down his body, making soft _mrrows _of pleasure. Eventually, she was poised at the beginning of his tail, lapping at the outside of his sheath.

Jayfeather was of course enjoying this, but knowing it wasn't right. Hollyleaf was his sister!

"Mm.. H-Hollyleaf, keep going, please," Jayfeather mewed, feeling exposed and weak, but he continued.

"Great StarClan, Jayfeather, keep talking like that. You make me so wet..." Hollyleaf hissed.

"No, it's my turn," Jayfeather mewed, pulling himself away from his sister, gasping at the rush of cold air and instantly regretting it.

"Oh, really, Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf mewed.

"Really," he mewed.

"Then go, I'm right here," Hollyleaf mewed, and Jayfeather felt her slide under his paws.

He had his sister right in the pads of his paws. It was not until then that he realized he loved her. Not as a sister, but as a mate.

"I can't wait," he mewed, his hot breath in her ear. 

"I want you," Hollyleaf mewed with a short, breathy gasp.

Jayfeather poised his now-exposed member over his sister's core and lowered slowly, nearly collapsing on her. It was awkward, being blind, but he enjoyed being the dominant one. He teased her core, rubbing it slowly around the outside of it.

"Please," Hollyleaf mewed. "Great StarClan..."

"Beg," Jayfeather mewed, enjoying his sister's moans.

"Please, Jayfeather, stick your dick into my pussy," she mewed desperately.

"Make it better than that," Jayfeather mewed, beginning to feel needy, precum dripping out of his member.

"Fuck me hard, Jayfeather, fill me to the brim with your cum. I want to have your kits. Your inbred kits. Fuck me-" she whined, and let out a yowl when Jayfeather plunged in unexpectedly.

She moaned, wiggling around to try to get more of him in her, although the barbs pricked at her walls, it felt pleasurable at the same time.

Jayfeather, meanwhile, couldn't wait. He instantly began, thrusting his hips down and up, repeatedly, ramming into her core, grunting and placing his paws firmly on her shoulders.

"Yes! Yes, Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf gasped, whining and letting out moans and mrrows of pleasure as he fucked her.

"I'm going to-" Jayfeather broke off as he shot his seed into her.

"Keep goi-" Hollyleaf whined, but stopped as she felt herself reach her climax as well.

Jayfeather collapsed partly in her, his member still stuck halfway in her pussy.

"Keep it in there forever," Hollyleaf whispered in his ear.


	4. Crowfeather X Hollyleaf

**AN: Myu, I'll get back to your request. Yours has more background to it, so I'm finishing up these others first before yours. It will be good finale! So, here's Crowfeather/Hollyleaf rape for a Guest that posted in the reviews. Here we go! **

Hollyleaf padded alongside the WindClan border alone. It was a cold night, and she couldn't sleep, so she began thinking about her father. Her real father - Crowfeather. She, honestly, thought he was a fleabag, but kept her opinions to herself.

Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes startled her. "WindClan," she hissed quietly, and tensed when her father emerged from the bushes.

"I was just thinking about you," she growled.

"Hmm," Crowfeather mewed, yawning. "Can't sleep either?" He hissed.

"No," Hollyleaf answered tauntingly, making sure to keep on her side of the border.

"You know, I never knew why'd you tell the secret of your real parents. It ruined my life in WindClan."

"Well, you shouldn't of fucked Leafpool. I wouldn't be alive." Hollyleaf answered.

"Oh, now you've really done it!" Crowfeather mewed, bowling her over her side of the border.

"Hey! Get off me!" She mewed, struggling at her father's grip. She stopped when she felt something pushing against her hind legs.

"Now you're gonna pay. I'll fuck you just like I fucked Leafpool..." He mewed. "She didn't want me to at first, but the pleasure overtook her mind.." He mewed, pausing for a moment to grin down at his daughter.

"Please, don't!" Hollyleaf cried out, struggling.

"Shut up!" Crowfeather mewed, taking his hind claws and raking them over her core lightly, causing Hollyleaf to let out a squeak of pain.

"Oh, keep making those sounds," Crowfeather mewed, holding down her paws with his own and continuing to scrape his hind claws over her core, slowly, painfully. Hollyleaf struggled as it started to become raw, and she let out mrrows of pain, until it started to feel pleasurable.

"F-fuck.." she stammered, pushing against her father.

"You like it?" He mewed. "Don't try to run, or I'll rape your brothers and kill Leafpool."

Hollyleaf nodded, relaxing as Crowfeather lowered himself down her body. He began lapping at his daughter's core. Hollyleaf watched his member extend slowly.

It was bigger than she thought it would be. Bigger than her brother's - that's for sure. She was used to incest. She'd fucked Jayfeather several times, and Lionblaze once when he was high on catmint.

"Oh, C-Crowfeather," Hollyleaf hissed as he dug into her folds, lapping at her juices that began to surface.

"You like it?" He mewed. "Leafpool was moaning and squirming when I did this. It turned me on, more than Feathertail, and definitely more than Nightcloud."

Hollyleaf grinned and opened her mouth to let out moans that she'd been holding in as he scraped his sandpaper tongue slowly over her core. She hissed in pleasure, placing one of her paws on his head, wanting more. She began thrusting her hips up, squirming and letting out mrrows of pleasure.

"I'm going to-"

"Not so fast." Crowfeather suddenly stopped. "You cum when I tell you to," he hissed, pinning her down and suddenly plunging into her core, thrusting quickly.

Hollyleaf yowled, struggling as his member plummeted deep within her walls, his barbs scraping her painfully and dragging along her walls.

"Shut up, dirty slut, and make those sounds for me," Crowfetaher mewed, licking her face as he panted. He bit her lip and forced her into a make-out with him.

Hollyleaf began to feel pleasure, and thrusted her hips forward as she began to feel a relapse of her orgasm.

"Hollyleaf, fuck, you're so tight, just like your mother, but more.." Crowfeather mewed, continuing to thrust slowly, in and out, every once in a while plunging deep within his daughter and hitting her g-spot.

"Beg," Crowfeather mewed, slowing down as he felt Hollyleaf's walls contracting.

"C-Crowfeather, daddy, I want you to cum deep inside me. I love your big dick, thrusting in me deep. I want it to fill me all the wa-" She cut off as she reached her climax. Crowfeather did as well. They both yowled their pleasure to the stars, dropping to the ground.

Hollyleaf glanced over at him. "We'll have to add Leafpool in next time."


	5. Ivypool x Dovewing

Ivypool x Dovewing, requested by thewriter99.

"Ivypool! IVYPOOL!" Dovewing mewed urgently as she witnessed bloodied scratches appearing on her writhing sister's flesh.

Dovewing stared hopeless at her sister, who was not waking up, but was obviously being attacked in the Dark Forest. She secured her jaws in the back of her sister's scruff fur, attempting to see if she dragged her out that her dream would disappear.

It took quite a bit of time for the somewhat small cat to drag her sister outside. Her sister seemed calm now, but not awake. Dovewing flattened her ears. She glanced at the tunnel. It wasn't being guarded.. not tonight. The other warriors have been quite lazy lately.

She pulled back quickly with a slight shriek of surprise as Ivypool flailed her paws at her sister.

"No, Mapleshade, stop," Ivypool hissed, but Dovewing couldn't make out the words her sister was saying.

"Mapleshade, no.." Ivypool whispered, reaching for her sister's scruff in her hooked claws and pulling her painfully on top of her.

"Ivypool! What are you doing?" Dovewing hissed.

"Mmm... Maplesh-hade..." Ivypool choked out, and Dovewing tried to rear back as the slightly-frightening, pleasured grin on her sister's face terrified her. What were they teaching them in the Dark Forest?

Ivypool had her hind legs wrapped gently around Dovewing's flanks now. Dovewing was sort of paralyzed in shock. Did her OWN SISTER really... What? Dovewing was confused and disoriented as she felt her sister's core begin to stimulate with wetness.

Dovewing cringed in pleasure but disgustedness as her own core began to tingle with wetness as well. She had to stifle a moan into her sister's fur as Ivypool began thrusting upwards with quiet hisses onto her sister's rosy pink core.

Lust began to prick at the corners of Dovewing's thoughts. It felt so GOOD rubbing up against her sister like this! But it was so wrong..

"Ivypool.. We should move somewhere where no one can see us," Dovewing whispered into her sister's ear.

Surprsingly, Ivypool seemed to respond as she rolled her sister over and began to push her behind the warriors' den with shocking ease. Their muscles really were trained in the Dark Forest...

"They can't find us here, beautiful," Ivypool whispered into her sister's ear, though her eyes were still closed and she appeared to be still asleep.

Dovewing wiggled with excitement. She knew it was wrong. So wrong. Her own sister... But she looked so beautiful under the moonlight, and her core was tingling almost painfully, and she could see by the moonlight's glare that Ivypool's core was moistened and red.

Ivypool advanced onto her sister. Dovewing tried to stay still so this would last longer...

Ivypool placed her paws onto her sister's shoulders, claws sinking into her flesh. Dovewing let out a small squeak of pain, and Ivypool gritted her teeth.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," Ivypool whispered breathlessly as her eyes began to move beneath her lids.

Ivypool leaned down upon her sister, rubbing her core softly against Dovewing's. Dovewing placed one slightly-pinned paw in her jaws to stifle her moan. She then lifted her tail from beneath her sister and slowly began to rub it along her core. Ivypool let out a hiss with a moan edge to it, moving her hips slightly onto the furry object.

Dovewing smiled and withdrew her tail, though Ivypool looked disappointed at the loss, but she began rubbing her core carefully back onto her sister's, letting out loud moans which probably could be heard by the whole Clan, but Dovewing didn't care. She thrusted upward to meet her sister's hips. The feel of their cores together was almost unimaginable. Dovewing had to close her eyes tightly and straighten her hind paws to keep from bowling her sister over and rubbing faster.

Ivypool then bent downward. Dovewing hissed quietly at the loss, but then she realized when the first stroke of pleasure slipped across her core that Ivypool was gently lapping at her core. Dovewing thrusted her hips upward, trying to get her sister's muzzle into her wet, pink core. Ivypool seemed to be enjoying it as well. It was then when Ivypool shifted so her core rested over Dovewing's face and she still continued to lap at her sister's core. Dovewing slipped her paw out of her mouth and leaned upward to swipe her tongue carefully and slowly across her sister's core as well.

The two sisters moaned loudly, together, and a loud, "Oh STARCLAN, IVYPOOL," slipped from Dovewing's mouth as she grinded her core into her sister's lapping tongue and muzzle and gently kissed the folds of her sister. Dovewing felt an orgasm begin to build in her lower regions, and once again began thrusting against her sister, harder this time. Her sister bit her core softly and dove her tongue into Dovewing's core fiercely. Dovewing screamed as she came, and she felt Ivypool's juices leak out of her own core as well.

Dovewing scrambled back to the warrior den, panting. Ivypool would have to find herself like that. But maybe, just maybe.. she could do it again.


End file.
